The present invention relates to storage devices, including point-of-sale containers, and more specifically a storage container for an electronic heating pad.
Point-of-sale storage devices are well-known in the art. Just about any container can qualify as a point-of-sale storage device. However, most point-of-sale containers are designed to protect their contents and be durable. Cardboard boxes are common point-of-sale containers because they are inexpensive, receive printing well, provide a rigid structure for protection, and are durable. Plastic is also commonly used to construct point-of-sale containers because it may be used to make containers that are air-tight, waterproof, rigid or flexible, and shaped into almost anything. Furthermore, many point-of-sale containers function as storage devices for their contents after purchase.
For example, tennis balls frequently are sold in rigid, clear plastic tubes that have been pressure-sealed to keep the balls from going flat prior to use. The pressurization often is accomplished by a metal cap having a peel-away center that is removed upon opening, permanently depressurizing the tube. Although the tube will not keep the balls from going flat once the tube has been opened and depressurized, the tube may be used to store the balls between uses by virtue of a plastic lid that usually covers the metal cap at the point of purchase. By contrast, were the plastic lid not to accompany the tube, the tube would not be useful as a storage device once opened because the peel-away center is permanently separated from the rim of the metal cap. Storing the balls in the tube conveniently prevents the balls from rolling and bouncing between uses, but it does little to protect the balls from deterioration (e.g., going flat).
Although the way in which tennis balls are stored may not greatly affect their performance, the same is not true of electronic heating pads. Heating pads tend to be cumbersome to store. Storage of heating pads often results in pad damage as consumers repeatedly fold the pads to store them, causing wire breakage and damage to the internal structure of the heating pad. Wire breakage may eventually result in a temporary short circuit that may cause a burn mark or melt spot at the pad.
Previous attempts to solve this problem have involved the design of rectangular hinged cases to store the pad in a confined area of a predetermined size. Unfortunately, such rectangular packaging attempts usually resulted again in customers making sharp folds while trying to press the pads into the rectangular shapes in hurried attempts to store the pad after use. Previous packaging attempts also have not provided desirable methods of storing the cord or controller attached to the pad. Customers frequently pushed the cord and controller into the package after the pad has been inserted. This also may result in failures at the cord where the cord exits from the pad due to the amount of force being applied in trying to repack the cord assembly into the pad box.
It would therefore be desirable to create a novel point-of-sale container capable of storing an electronic heating pad that would avoid many of the disadvantages associated with previous heating pad storage containers.
The present invention relates to an electronic heating pad storage container having a tube and a lid. In particular, the invention provides a storage tube for use as a point-of-sale container for an electronic heating pad. Use of a storage tube allows a consumer to roll up the electronic heating pad without applying sharp bends or creases to the pad prior to insertion of the rolled pad into the tube. Forming the pad into a tubular roll also permits a consumer conveniently to tuck the cord assembly with the controller into the center of the rolled up pad. Optionally, the rolled pad may be inserted into a cloth sleeve closed at one end and having a drawstring at the open end prior to inserting the sleeve into the storage tube. Once the rolled pad is inserted into the storage tube, the storage tube may be closed with a push-in end cap, a screw-top or a snap-on lid. Use of such a storage tube should lengthen the useful life of a pad and avoid the damaging handling of the pad that may result in short circuits, wire breakage, electrical burns, or pad failure. The overall benefits may include greater customer satisfaction and fewer product returns.